1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible mobile terminal having display means on the outside face of the body and display means on the inside face of the body, its display method and its program, particularly relates to a collapsible mobile terminal that reduces the power consumption of them, its display method and its program.
2. Related Art of the Invention
A conventional type collapsible mobile telephone is provided with display means only on a face (hereinafter called the inside face) on which each part of the body when the body is folded is touched and the display means is protected by not exposing the display means to the outside when the body is folded. In the meantime, recently, a collapsible mobile telephone wherein display means that displays the remaining amount of a battery, time and field intensity for display when receiving is awaited is added to a normally exposed face (hereinafter called the outside face) of the body has been provided. An operator can confirm various status of his/her mobile telephone from the outside without opening the body.
For prior art related to a collapsible mobile telephone provided with display means on the inside face and on the outside face of the body, the following can be given.
Japanese published patent application No. 3074944 (applied on Jul. 20, 1992) discloses technique for switching a display screen depending upon a state in which the body of a collapsible mobile telephone is folded and a state in which the body is unfolded.
In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 2001-136247 (applied on Nov. 5, 1999), technique for controlling display contents displayed on display means on the outside face and on display means on the inside face depending upon a folded/unfolded state of the body is disclosed.
In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 2001-136248 (applied on Nov. 5, 1999), technique for providing display means that also displays non-voice information in a folded state and minimum operation means on the outside face of a collapsible mobile telephone is disclosed.
In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 2001-136250 (applied on Nov. 5, 1999), technique for enabling playing a game utilizing display means on the outside face of a collapsible mobile telephone is disclosed.
In Japanese published unexamined patent application No. 2001-136251 (applied on Nov. 5, 1999), technique for also enabling conversation and a call in a state in which a collapsible mobile telephone is folded is disclosed.
As the mobile telephones related to the prior art described above are provided with two display means, two buses for display are required. Therefore, for terminals of IC that outputs a display signal, the double number is required, compared with the number of terminals of the conventional type provided with one display means. The two display means are required to be controlled and operations are complex. In this respect, the prior art suggests no measure.